Kitten
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an old friend of GDN comes to the mansion and quickly gets on everyone's nerves, they try to get rid of her. Meanwhile, Sonic and Gwen start seeing each other.
1. Crazy Suggestion

At the Toon City Hospital, Doctor Hutchison was sawing off Sonic's cast.

"You really are a stubborn hedgehog." said Hutchison, "Getting into danger like that."

"Can you blame me? This kind of stuff happens to me all the time." said Sonic.

"I see." said Hutchison.

Hutchison then managed to get the cast sawed off. She then removed it.

"There, all finished. Move your arm around a bit." said Hutchison.

Sonic moved his right arm a bit.

"How does it feel?" said Hutchison.

"Feels great. I feel like a new hedgehog." said Sonic.

"Good. Now I'd recommend you don't do any saving the world or universe anymore." Hutchison twisted her head, "Okay?"

Sonic became shocked and stood up.

"I can't promise that Hutchison. I'm a hero." said Sonic.

"Worth a shot." Hutchison left the room.

In the waiting room, GDN and Gwen were sitting in the room when they saw Sonic come into the room without his cast.

"My arm is back baby." said Sonic.

"That battle with Vexx really was worth it. Wasn't it?" said GDN.

"Five years of not using the Chaos Emeralds, you learn a couple of things." said Sonic.

"I'm very glad you didn't lose your arm." Gwen hugged Sonic.

"Same here." said Sonic.

GDN smiled.

"Ever thought of becoming a couple?" GDN asked

Sonic and Gwen broke the hug shocked.

"Whoa, what?" said Sonic.

"I was making a suggestion." Said GDN.

"Big mistake, it'll ruin our friendships." Said Gwen.

"And most of my relationships ended because the ex's were shocked that I'm a hedgehog." Said Sonic, "Also, if my stalker found out about this, she won't take it too well. Besides, she's stronger then she looks."

Sonic felt his cell phone vibrate and picked it up. He saw a text from Knuckles saying 'I heard about the incident in space'.

Sonic texted back 'How much did you hear?'

He got a text saying 'Everything, even the fact that you regained the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds.'

Sonic texted back 'Are you also aware of the fact that I killed someone?'

He got a text saying 'Wait what?'

Sonic texted back 'It had to be done. My old foe Vexx was very powerful.'

He got a text saying 'I see. Well glad you regained an old power of yours.'

Sonic texted back 'Same here' before putting his cell phone away.

"Sorry about that, my old friend Knuckles wanted to congratulate me on regaining my Chaos Emerald using power. What were we talking about again?" said Sonic.

"I made the suggestion that you and Gwen should start seeing each other." Said GDN.

"Big mistake my friend." Said Sonic.

"Well Spongebob and Sandy are dating each other. Spongebob's a sea sponge and Sandy's a squirrel, and no one complains about it." Said GDN.

"We put up with it." Said Gwen.

"Look, two animals of different species dating each other is one thing, but a human and an animal dating each other is just crazy." Said Sonic, "Yet I don't care about it."

GDN sighed.

"Fine." GDN said.

Just then Debbie came in.

She was wearing a white shirt, dark blue denim jacket, pink leather pants, brown sandals and a Mexican death bear necklace.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Debby.

"Finally got my cast off. It's been a long three weeks." Said Sonic.

Debbie smiled.

"That is great." Debbie said, "Gwen must be happy that it is off."

Gwen smiled.

"I am." Gwen said

"You know you two should be a couple." Debbie said.

"Another one? Why do people think me and Gwen should be together?" said Sonic.

"Because Gwen cares about you like me and G love each other." Debbie said.

Debbie and GDN then hugged.

"That is true my love." GDN said.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, if it'll shut people up, I'll start seeing Gwen. See how it goes." Said Sonic, "Besides, lots of people care about me."

GDN pulled out his cell phone and started texting.

"Hey, you wanted me to get with Gwen." Said Sonic.

"Not true, everyone was betting." Said Debby.

Gwen and Sonic fainted.

Debbie and G looked at each other.

"Oh brother." GDN said, "Now about our movie date?"

Debbie smiled.

"Let's go dear and see Frozen." Debbie said.


	2. Meet Kitten

At the manor, the titans are watching some TV.

"Huh I have to say All That is a very great classic." Raven said.

"Yep I can see why GDN recorded the series." Cyborg said.

"I to think that the All That is funny. Even when the people jump out the window." Starfire said.

"That is true dude." Beast Boy said.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that is?" Robin asked.

Robin went to the door, opened it and saw that it was Kitten (Teen Titans). Robin became shocked.

"Kitten! Titans go!" said Robin.

The titans were about to attack but Kitten stopped them by holding out a white flag.

The titans are confused.

"Um why do you have a white flag?" Starfire asked.

"I come in peace." Said Kitten.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Said Cyborg.

Sonic came in the mansion eating a chili dog.

"What's going on?" said Sonic.

Kitten noticed Sonic and became disgusted.

"What's going on is that you're not wearing anything." Said Kitten.

Sonic is mad.

"Hey watch it." Sonic said, "I would hit you if you were not a girl."

Kitten snorted.

"I'll bet." Kitten said.

Sonic looked at Robin.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"An old foe." Said Robin.

"Worse than Vexx?" said Sonic.

"No." said Beast Boy.

"Put on some clothes." Kitten told Sonic.

"Make me." Said Sonic.

Kitten grabbed Sonic and started putting clothes on him, making him complain. She stopped and Sonic was now wearing a white shirt underneath a grey suit with a red tie, and grey pants.

"I look ridiculous right now." Said Sonic.

"You look fine in clothes." Said Kitten.

"I look like something you give to your kids when you tell them that grandma died." Said Sonic.

Raven smiled.

"Finally, you've got some shame." Said Raven.

"I've got fur, that should be shame enough." Said Sonic.

"Please, no one will think that you look like something you give to your kids when you tell them that grandma died." Said Kitten.

Gwen entered the mansion and saw that Sonic was now wearing clothes.

"So whose grandmother died?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked at Kitten who looked sheepish.

"Ok so I stand corrected." Kitten said.

Sonic looked mad.

"Gee you think?" Sonic said.

Gwen looked at Kitten.

"So who are you?" Gwen asked.

However before Kitten can say anything she heard a families voice.

"Hey what is going on here?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw GDN and Debbie.

Kitten is shocked.

"G is that you?" Kitten asked.

GDN saw Kitten.

"Kitten?" GDN asked.

Kitten ran to GDN and the two hugged.

Debby became shocked and looked at her boyfriend who was still hugging Kitten.

"You know her?" said Debby.

GDN looked at Debbie

"Yes I do. This is Kitten an old friend of mine from school and one of my best friends when I was growing up in New York City." Said GDN.

Sonic and Gwen are shocked.

"Old friend eh?" said Sonic.

Kitten looked at Sonic.

"Of course." Said Kitten.

"Okay then, are you aware that he knows that I never wear any clothes?" said Sonic.

GDN looked at Sonic.

"Let me guess, Kitten did that to you?" GDN asked.

"Yes." Sonic said.

"Yeah Kitten was always one for fashion even when we were growing up." GDN said and looked at his old best friend, "So Kitten what brings you here?"

Kitten smiled at GDN.

"I heard that you were living here, so I figured I see if it was true." Said Kitten, "And I can see it was. So I decided to drop by for a bit and wanted to stay for 5 months and catch up with you."

The Titans left the mansion. Sonic leaned over to Gwen.

"I could already tell that she digs him." Sonic whispered.

Gwen looked at Sonic weirded out.

"How can you be certain?" said Gwen.

"She obviously knows everything about him, and she fantasizes about him and her with each other." Said Sonic.

Kitten looked at Sonic.

"We heard that and I already have a boyfriend." Kitten said, "Besides I only see GDN as a friend and he is my best friend next to Karai."

"Right." Said Sonic, "Well, got to go. Need to get together with a friend. And I mean Spongebob."

Gwen became confused.

"Isn't he working?" said Gwen.

"Who can blame me?" said Sonic.

Sonic ran off.

"I need to do something myself." Said Gwen.

Gwen walked off.

"So Kitten, want to see a show on T.V?" said GDN.

"Sure." Said Kitten.

Kitten walked into the living room. GDN was about to but was stopped by Debby.

"It's a bad idea having her stay here for a couple months." Said Debby.

"Why do you say that?" said GDN.

"She's already gotten on the Titan's bad side and Sonic's." said Debby.

"It's not like things will get bad after only a few days." Said GDN.


	3. Relationship Advice

In the Crimson Dragon, at the Krusty Krab; Sonic walked over to the door to the kitchen but was stopped by Squidward.

"You can't go back there. Employees only." said Squidward.

"Sue me." said Sonic.

Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw Spongebob working.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about relationships." said Sonic.

"This better not have anything to do with me and Sandy. I keep telling people, it's okay for two different animals to date each other." said Spongebob.

"Well, in a way. But it's about what you may call a recently started relationship with Gwen." said Sonic.

"So I heard. In case you're wondering, me and Duncan started the bet." said Spongebob.

Sonic became shocked.

"You and Duncan started it?" said Sonic.

"It spread to everyone in the mansion after only a few hours. Then to the Pickles family, Howard Weinerman, the Robo-Apes working in the mall, the Justice League, all of the Evil Villains, Even the Sorcerer that is stuck under Randy's school, and Rudy Tabootie." said Spongebob.

"You mean the kid that Duncan acts like a big brother to?" said Sonic.

"Yes." said Spongebob.

"Okay then." said Sonic.

"By the way, congratulations." said Spongebob.

Sonic became confused.

"For what?" said Sonic.

"For getting together with Gwen." said Spongebob.

Sonic is shocked.

"Right, still I'm not sure it's such a good idea." Said Sonic, "It might end very badly. Just like all my other relationships."

Spongebob laughed.

"Come on Sonic, we all know Gwen is the one for you." The sea sponge said, "Heck, even Squidward made that bet."

Squidward looked in the kitchen.

"As much as I hate to say it, I did." Squidward said, "Besides even I know you and Gwen may be the one for each other. By the way did your grandmother die?"

Sonic sees that he is still in the clothes Kitten out on him.

"Oh, an old friend of G's is staying at the manor for 5 months and she put these on me." Sonic said, "Also, I don't know where I came from."

Spongebob and Squidward looked at each other.

"Old friend?" They asked.

"I can already tell she's trouble." Said Sonic, "Back to my other problem."

"Look, just do what I always do when I'm with Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"Picture her naked?" said Sonic.

"No, ignore the fact that Gwen's a human and the two of you will hit it off." Said Spongebob.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks man, you're of good help, even if you are nuts." Said Sonic.

Back at the mansion, Gwen was playing table tennis with Zoey.

"So I heard that you and Sonic are together." Said Zoey.

"In a way. But he seems nervous about it. None of his relationships ever worked out perfectly." Said Gwen.

"Why?" said Zoey.

"Probably because he's a hedgehog." Said Gwen.

"True, but he is more 'human' than any of us." Said Zoey.

"Quick question, how is it that you're able to put up with Mike? I mean, he told you that his personalities are part of a comedy routine, then you find out that he actually suffers from multiple personalities, that he has a fifth personality that's evil, then that he went to juvie because of it. How do you put up with it?" said Gwen.

"I only see the positive side to him." Said Zoey.

Gwen thought of what her friend said and smiled.

"Thanks Zoey." Gwen said, "I feel better now and I think it can work with me and Sonic."

Zoey smiled.

"No problem." Zoey said, "By the way I hear that G has an old friend staying here for five months?"

Gwen smiled.

"You heard right?" Gwen said, "But the titans don't seem to like Kitten. Also, it's obviously going to go bad."

Zoey became confused.

"Why do you say that?" said Zoey.

"Bad things always happen to us. For example, we all met Eggman, Mal was released from Mike, and we found out that Sonic has more powers then any of us." Said Gwen.

"If we didn't meet Eggman, we would never had met each other, if Mal hadn't of been released, he would have taken control of Mike for good, and we found out that Sonic has the power to save the whole universe." Said Zoey.

"True." Said Gwen.

Gwen felt her cell phone vibrate, picked it up and saw a text from Sonic saying "You doing anything tonight?'

"It's a text from Sonic." Said Gwen, "He wants to know if I'm doing anything tonight."

"Since we live in the same mansion with everyone else and have dinner together and the fact that you both got together, might as well go out with him." said Zoey.

Gwen texted back 'No, I'm free.'

She received a text saying 'I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a sunset on top of a hill. Is that doable?'

Gwen texted back 'Sure, see you before dinner?'

She received a reply saying 'Sure thing.'

Gwen put her phone away.

"I've got a date tonight." Said Gwen.

"Be yourself since Sonic knows who you are, see his positive sides, and be of help to any problems he's got." Said Zoey.

Gwen and Zoey stopped playing table tennis and hugged each other.

"I hope he'll be alright during the date." Said Gwen.

"I'm sure he will be." Said Zoey.


	4. Getting on Everyone's Nerves

Later, all the residents and Ktten were getting ready for dinner. Sonic walked in the dining room still in the suit Kitten forced him to wear. Duncan noticed it.

"Forget it, I'm not showing any sympathy for your dead grandmother." said Duncan.

Sonic became shocked.

"What? No, I don't have a grandmother, not that I know of. But that friend of G forced me to wear this." said Sonic.

"I thought you finally got some shame." said Duncan.

"I've got fur, that should be shame enough." said Sonic.

"Do you even have clothes?" said Duncan.

"I keep a tuxedo and a top hat in case I get any dates." said Sonic.

Kitten heard this and smiled.

"Like the one you and Gwen are having?" Kitten said, "Well I fixed that Tux up and gave it a black flower pin."

"Gee, thanks." said Sonic.

Sonic walked out the dining room.

"Hopefully, this date will be better than all his other dates." said Max.

Kitten looked Max.

"How do you figure?" Kitten said.

Max looked at Kitten.

"His relationships ended in disastrous ways because the girls he was dating were shocked that he was a hedgehog. So he's been a bachelor." said Max.

"Only difference is that Gwen knows that Sonic's a hedgehog and doesn't mind it one bit." said Ben.

"True, but still, is it wise for a human and a humanoid animal of two different spices to date? Azmuth asked, "It seems weird to me."

Ben looked at Azmuth.

"Why did you ask that when you're the smartest being in nine galaxies?" Ben asked.

"Five galaxies." said Azmuth.

"Whatever." said Ben.

"If you think it's weird for a human and a humanoid animal to date each other, than explain why we know two different animals that are dating each other." said Mike.

Azmuth thought of that.

"Good point young Mike." Azmuth said and turned to Kitten, "So you're an old friend of GDN's?"

Kitten smiled.

"Yep and I know his family." Kitten said.

"How did you meet GDN?" Winslow asked.

"Kindergarten." said Kitten, "He protected me from a bully."

"I see." Said Winslow.

Just then the turtles came in with 26 boxes of Pizza and everyone is surprised.

"Pizza's here." Mikey said, "Get them while their hot."

Sonic came in wearing his fixed tuxedo, top hat, black pants and shoes and grabbed two boxes of pizza.

"Thank you." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked out the mansion.

The four turtles looked shocked and looked at each other.

"Was that Sonic?" Mikey asked, "Wearing a Tux?"

Raph looked shocked.

"I think it was." Raph said and looked at Donnie, "What do you make of this?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's got a date." Said Donnie.

"Question is with who?" said Leo.

"Gwen." Said Cat.

The turtles became shocked.

"Sonic's dating Gwen?" said Leo.

"It was all because of a bet me and sponge boy started." Said Duncan.

"That's crazy." Said Mikey, "How'd it happen?"

"It all began after Sonic killed Vexx. Gwen showed lots of concern for the hedgehog, and me and Duncan were hoping that they'd get together." Said Spongebob.

"Unfortunately, it soon became a bet between everyone else, it started spreading to some personal friends." Said Duncan.

"I see, but I still don't get why Sonic was wearing clothes other than the fact that he's got a date." Said Raph.

"Because I couldn't stand the sight of him without anything on." Said Kitten.

"He's got fur." Said Bugs.

"Should have seen what he was wearing earlier. He was dressed like something you give to your kids when you tell them grandma died." Said Ben.

Randy walked into the dining room.

"Does somebody have a dead grandmother?" said Randy.

Kitten noticed Randy and became attracted.

"Hubba, hubba." Said Kitten.

Kitten dashed over to Randy and started traveling her fingers on him. Much to Randy's shock.

"Hello hot stuff." Said Kitten.

"Oh boy." Said Randy.

"Got a boyfriend my foot." Said Cyborg.

Theresa walked into the dining room and saw Kitten flirting with Randy and became jealous. She got some fire in her eyes and shot it out. The fire went to Spongebob who managed to dodge it.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Spongebob.


	5. The First Date

On top of a hill, a Hemi parked on it and in it, Gwen was sitting on the drivers side and Sonic was on the pasenger side.

"So this is your private hill, huh?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I come here lots of times to do some thinking. About stuff." said Sonic.

"Since you know of this hill, you could have been the one to do the driving." said Gwen.

"Please, considering the fact that I don't have a drivers license and that I do lots of running, this car would have been instantly towed." said Sonic.

Gwen thought about what Sonic said.

"Good point." said Gwen.

Gwen then removed Sonic's top hat and placed it on her own head.

"You realize you didn't have to dress fancy for me. I know who you are." said Gwen.

"True, but they say the first impression always counts." Sonic lifted his left foot up and pulled up his pant leg revealing a house arrest ankle bracelet, "Plus Kitten put this ankle bracelet on me to make sure I don't remove my clothes."

"Don't people have anything better to do?" said Gwen.

"Clearly not." said Sonic.

The two sat in the Hemi for several seconds.

"So, tell me about that adventure you had at Eggmans amusement park in space. The somewhat full story." said Gwen.

"Okay, me and my best bud Tails went to Eggmans amusement park and I saw that Eggman was kidnapping aliens called Wisps." said Sonic.

Gwen became confused.

"Lisps?" said Gwen.

"No Wisps, with a 'w'. I decided to call them aliens just because it was more easy to say." said Sonic.

"Good choice." said Gwen.

"Indeed. Anyways, Eggman's kidnapping the aliens, me and Tails soon find out that Eggman's harvesting the alien energy to make dark destructive aliens and to control everyone on the planet. I free their home world, destroy Eggman's alien factory, and free every planet Eggman used to build the amusement park." said Sonic.

"So all's said and done?" said Gwen.

"Not quite, Eggman had built a robot that has the powers of all the aliens that I freed, I was able to destroy it and save the aliens trapped in it. However, the amusement park began to blow up, somehow creating a black hole." said Sonic.

"So what happened?" said Gwen.

"I might be the fastest hedgehog ever, but I've never been able to outrun a black hole before." said Sonic.

Gwen became worried.

"How did you escape?" said Gwen.

"You're talking to a hedgehog that's been on more adventures than anyone else in the mansion. The aliens I freed managed to get me out of the black hole, and disposed of it, then they put me back on earth. Not a day goes by when I don't think about all the sacrifices I've made all my life." said Sonic.

"Wow, you really are a brave hedgehog." said Gwen.

"I get by." said Sonic.

The two sat in the Hemi for several seconds.

"So where did you come from?" said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"There's something you should know about me." said Sonic, "I don't know where I came from."

Gwen is shocked.

"You don't?" Gwen asked.

Sonic sighed.

"No I don't." said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out a green crystal and gave it to Gwen.

"All I had attached to me was this crystal." said Sonic, "I've been traveling the entire planet trying to find answers, but I was never able to. When I met everyone else, I gave up on my search."

Gwen is sad but looked confused.

"Well I was wondering why do you like Chili Dogs?" Gwen asked.

"Those things are very good. I could never get enough of them." said Sonic, "Still, every time I thought I got close to finding out where I came from, I always found myself back in the beginning."

Gwen put her hands on Sonic's hands.

"How long have you been living in the past?" said Gwen.

"Several seconds ago." said Sonic.

Gwen removed her right hand and placed it around Sonic and on his right shoulder.

"Some people put their past behind themselves, you should think about it." said Gwen.

Gwen rested her head on Sonic's left shoulder. Sonic placed his left hand on Gwen's left shoulder and rested his head on her head.

Later, the two returned to the mansion.

"I had a great time." said Gwen.

"Same here." said Sonic.

"See you in the morning?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, sure thing. Good night." said Sonic.

"Good night." said Gwen.

Sonic and Gwen walked upstairs.

Sonic walked into his room, closed the door, sat down on his desk, and looked at his crystal once more.

"Where did I come from. One day, I'll find out." said Sonic.

Soon Sonic heard a knock on the door, put the crystal away, and opened it and saw Kitten.

"Blue boy I was wondering how your date is." Kitten said.

Sonic smiled.

"It went great and thanks for fixing my tux." Sonic said, "Now can I take the clothes off?"

Kitten smiled.

"Sure and I decided you don't have to wear clothes of you don't want to because the fur is shameful enough for you." Kitten said.


	6. Crazy Sonic

The next day, Raven was eating some chocolates in the living room.

"Good stuff." said Raven.

Sonic without any clothes on then appeared next to Raven looking happy.

"Temptress, I could no longer resist your charms. I must have you." said Sonic.

Sonic then kissed Raven on the lips, much to her shock.

"Now I'm going to have to hurt you." said Raven.

Sonic then noticed Courtney going by.

"Hold that thought." said Sonic.

Sonic then ran off.

"Temptress, I could no longer resist your charms." said Sonic.

Courntey saw Sonic acting odd and ran off.

"Wait, I must have you." said Sonic.

Spongebob and Sandy walked into the room looking at Sonic.

"Does Sonic seem odd?" said Sandy.

"Odd, what are you talking about?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob, Sandy and Raven saw that Sonic was now talking to a cardboard cutout of Bruce Wayne (Batman: The Animated Series).

"Cardboard cutout of Bruce Wayne, I could no longer resist your charms. Hold me." said Sonic.

Spongebob became annoyed.

"Sandy, what Sonic and the cardboard cutout of Bruce Wayne have is beautiful and I won't let you destroy it." said Spongebob.

Sonic then kissed the cutout.

"Okay now it's getting weird." said Spongebob.

Bugs walked into the room and saw Sonic acting weird.

"Hey Sonic, you okay?" said Bugs.

Sonic then placed his arms on Bugs's shoulders.

"Of course I am, I've never felt happy in all my life." Said Sonic.

"What's wrong with you?" said Raven.

"I have no idea." Said Sonic.

Spongebob did some thinking until he realized what was going on.

"I think I know." Spongebob said, "You had a fantastic date with Gwen."

Sonic, Bugs, Raven and Sandy realized that Spongebob is right.

"Your right." Sonic said, "How did you know?"

"The only times you're this happy is when you have had a successful date which has never happened before until now." Said Spongebob.

"I know, I've never felt this happy all my life." Said Sonic.

Just then Debbie entered the manor.

She was wearing a purple turtleneck shirt, light blue denim jacket closed but the top, pink leather pants, brown leather boots and a Mexican death bear necklace.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Debby.

Sonic saw Debbie and smiled and it is creeping Debbie out.

"Temptress, I could no longer resist your charms." said Sonic.

Debbie saw Sonic like that and ran away to her boyfriend's room scared.

"AHHHHHH" Debbie screamed and ran away.

Sonic went after her.

"Wait I must have you." Sonic called and ran off.

Bugs,Spongebob,Sandy and Raven looked shocked.

"Wow, I hope G does not find out what Sonic is trying to do to his girlfriend." Sandy said.

"Agreed." Bugs, Spongebob and Raven said.

In GDN's room, G was on the computer when he saw Debby jumped into his bed and put the blanket over her.

GDN is confused and walked to his girlfriend and sat on his bed and pulled his blanket off her.

"What's wrong with you?" said GDN.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend and cried and hugged him.

"Sonic's chasing me." Said Debby.

GDN is confused and got Debbie off him.

"He is?" He asked.

Sonic ran into the room and GDN looked at Sonic mad.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?" said GDN.

Sonic became angry.

"What's that supposed to mean huh? Are you trying to get on my bad side?" said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed GDN, ran him around the entire mansion, banging his head on the wall so many times before they went next to the swimming pool, Sonic became sad and let go of GDN.

"Oh G, I'm worried that I'll be alone once more." Said Sonic.

Sonic then became angry again and began strangling GDN.

"Now I'm angry again, very, very angry." Said Sonic.

Spongebob stretched his left arm out and punched Sonic across the face, making him let go of GDN and fall in the water. Spongebob then grabbed Sonic and pulled him out of the water and he became calm.

GDN, Bugs, Spongebob, Sandy, and Raven appeared in front of him.

"Sonic, how can I put this delicately? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" said GDN.

"Didn't you hear? Sonic had a successful date with Gwen last night?" said Bugs.

GDN became surprised.

"He did? That's good to hear." Said GDN.

"He's been acting weird for a while. He even kissed a cardboard cutout of Bruce Wayne." Said Spongebob.

G is shocked.

"Oh well quick question WHY WAS HE CHASING MY GIRLFRIEND!?" GDN shouted in a voice that would make even Trigon scared.

"My bad, people do crazy things when they're very happy." Said Sonic.

"And I thought people did crazy things when they were wasted." Said Spongebob.

"Still, glad to hear that you had a successful date." GDN said to Sonic.

He then froze him and threw him in the water.

Sonic broke through the ice, managed to swim up and looked at GDN.

"BUT IF YOU EVER GO AFTER MY GIRL AGAIN I WILL BRING TRIGON HERE AND HAVE HIM SUCK YOUR SOUL OUT!" GDN shouted.

"Please, I could just use the Chaos Emeralds to dispose of him for good. Besides, I highly doubt that Trigon would try to mess with me." Said Sonic.

"He's got a point there." Said Spongebob, "The emeralds are the most powerful things in the whole universe."

"And even if this Trigon person did steal my soul, he would probably just betray you shortly after." Said Sonic.

"True, but It'll all be worth it." Said GDN.

"You're more crazy then me." Said Sonic, "And I've done lots of crazy things before meeting any of you."

Gwen came in the area in her swim suit.

Gwen sees her new boyfriend in the water and is confused.

"Um Sonic why are you in the water?" Gwen asked.

Sonic got out of the pool and pointed to GDN.

"He froze me up and threatened to kill me." Said Sonic.

"Only because he was chasing Debbie." GDN said and left.

Gwen smiled and looked at Sonic.

"People do crazy things when they're very happy." Said Sonic.

"They sure do." Said Gwen.

Sonic then pushed GDN in the water. GDN got his head out of the water.

"Not cool." Said GDN.

"Never throw a hedgehog that can't swim into the water." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked over to a chair and sat down on it. Bugs, Spongebob, Sandy, and Raven left the area as GDN got out of the pool shocked.

"You can't swim?" said GDN.

"Of course not. I'm a humanoid blue hedgehog that can't swim." Said Sonic.

"He told me that." Said Gwen.

"I, I feel terrible." Said GDN.

GDN walked off just as Gwen sat on the same chair as Sonic, sitting on his lap.

"So you enjoyed last night?" said Gwen.

"Yes I did, never had a successful date since like forever." Said Sonic.

"Don't you worry, I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Said Gwen.

"I know you will be." Said Sonic.

Gwen place her hands on Sonic's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.


	7. The Trouble Begins

Meanwhile in another part of the manor Kitten was walking in the halls and goes to GDN's room and sees Debbie in her best friend's bed and with a blanket over her clothes and jacket.

"What gives?" said Kitten.

"Sonic's acting crazy. He's chasing me around the mansion." said Debby.

Kitten realized what it was about.

"I know what it's about, he's acting that way because he had a successful date with Gwen." said Kitten.

Debbie realized that now and shook her head.

"Oh." Debbie said.

Kitten got on G's bed and looked at Debbie.

"So how long have you and my best friend been dating?" Kitten asked.

Debbie smiled.

"Quite a while now." said Debbie.

Kitten smiled.

"Really?" She asked. "How did ya meet?"

"We met at the Crimson Dragon. Fell in some water and the next thing you know, we start dating." said Debby.

"I see." said Kitten.

"So how do you know G?" said Debby.

"Well, during kindergarten he protected me and Karai from a bully. We soon became friends after that." Said Kitten.

"I see. You've known him for quite some time." Said Debby.

"Many years." Kitten left the room.

In the training room, Duncan was lifting a 500 pound barbell.

"197, 198, 199, 200." Duncan placed the weights down, "Finally, beat my old record."

Kitten walked into the room and became shocked at the sight of Duncan.

"Green hair in a Mohawk, piercings, and a bad taste in fashion. I could fix that." Said Kitten.

Duncan became confused.

"Wait what?" said Duncan.

Kitten started moving her hands around Duncan so many times until she stopped. Duncan's green Mohawk was now black and combed back, he didn't have his piercings, and he was now wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black suit, and black pants.

"Perfect." Kitten left the room

Duncan became angry.

"I hate that woman." Said Duncan.

In the kitchen, Spongebob and Randy were talking as they were drinking cans of soda.

"So the whole thing was successful? Sonic managed to get a date which didn't end badly?" said Randy.

"Yep, he's starting to get style." Said Spongebob.

"When do you suppose it'll end?" said Randy.

"Please, with the good chemistry between Sonic and Gwen. It may never end." Said Spongebob.

Then, two hands with hair gel and a comb appeared behind Randy. The hands then placed some gel on his hair before combing it back, much to his shock.

"WHAT THE!" Randy shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kitten ruined your image." Said Spongebob.

Sure enough, Kitten changed Randy's hair.

"Now you're more cuter than ever." Said Kitten.

Kitten left the room, not before grabbing Spongebob and dragging him out the kitchen. Screaming can be heard and seconds later, Spongebob returned to the kitchen very orange and whimpering in pain.

"Someone spilled lots of hot souse on the floor." Said Spongebob.

Duncan entered the kitchen.

"You think that's bad, look at me." Said Duncan.

Randy and Spongebob looked at Duncan and laughed.

Duncan became mad.

"Hey don't laugh; I can see that Kitten did mean stuff to you too." Duncan said.

The two stopped laughing and realized that he is right.

"She ruined your bad boy image now did she?" said Spongebob.

"Yes she did." Said Duncan.

"This will be the worst five months ever." Said Randy.

"Not to worry, during my time in juvie, I've come up with lots of escape plans. Only this time, it's a plan to kick somebody out of the mansion." Said Duncan, "Now huddle up."

The three huddled up.


	8. Getting Help

Sonic was in the living room, watching some TV when Spongebob, Duncan, and Randy entered the room.

"I heard you and Gwen had a successful date." said Randy.

"Yes I did." said Sonic.

Sonic looked and saw the way the trio looked and he laughed. Duncan grabbed Sonic by the neck and pulled out his switch blade.

"I might look like a fine gentleman, but I'm still a bad boy." said Duncan.

"I could still see that." said Sonic.

Duncan put Sonic down and put his switch blade away.

"So what's going on?" said Sonic, "What's with all your appearances?"

"I've been covered in hot sauce." said Spongebob, "And it hurts when I laugh."

"All of our appearances have to do with Kitten doing things to us." said Randy.

"I see." said Sonic.

"I've got a plan to make her stay very short." said Duncan, "We're getting lots of people to help us out."

"Count me in. I'm still sore at Kitten for making me wear clothes." said Sonic.

"Then why do you keep a tux in your closet?" said Spongebob.

"In case I get any dates." said Sonic.

"Like Gwen?" The Trio asked.

Sonic became annoyed.

"I get it, it was our first date that everyone has to make a big deal about it." said Sonic, "Still, about that plan to get rid of Kitten?"

At the Crimson Dragon, in the casino, Winslow was walking around the place. He was then grabbed by Spongebob and placed on his head. He saw Sonic, Duncan, and Randy.

"Hey, no minors in the casino." said Winslow.

"Who cares?" said Duncan.

"Are you sore at Kitten?" said Sonic.

Winslow became mad.

"Am I? She forced me to live in a mouse cage." said Winslow, "What's going on?"

"We plan on kicking her out of the manor." Randy said.

Winslow grinned evilly.

"Count me in this plan." said Winslow.


	9. Get Rid of Kitten

Later, Sonic was carrying a mannequin in the mansion. He took it to the basement where Spongebob, Duncan, Randy, and Winslow were waiting.

"Got the mannequin. I just can't believe it costed me 50 dollars." said Sonic.

"It's the fashion industry, what'd you expect?" said Spongebob.

"A 50% off sale." said Sonic.

Winslow sighed.

"So tell me why we needed a mannequin?" Winslow asked.

"My plan is very simple. We're going to dress the mannequin up in a bunch of drag." said Duncan.

Now Winslow is shocked.

"What are you nuts?" The mouse asked, "How will that get rid of Kitten? I mean she is a old friend of my partner who I split my casino money 50/50 even."

"What she won't know is that there will be a booby trap waiting for her." said Duncan.

Spongebob pulled a cannon to the area.

"By way of cannon." said Spongebob.

"Cunningham, you got the bad clothes?" said Duncan.

Randy pulled out a box, opened it up and it was full of old clothes.

"As always." said Randy.

"Okay people let's get to work." said Duncan.

The five began to get their plan into motion when Gwen and Theresa entered the basement and saw everything.

"What's going on?" said Theresa.

"We're getting rid of the houseguest." said Duncan.

"I'd expect this from Duncan, but from everyone else? Why?" said Gwen.

"I was forced in a mouse cage." said Winslow.

"I had to wear clothes. And I'm still sore about it." said Sonic.

"I'm incredibly hot." said Spongebob.

Everyone looked at Spongebob with a weird look.

Spongebob saw this and is confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea how disturbing that sounds?" said Sonic.

"I'm hot because of hot sauce." said SPongebob.

"Ooh." everyone said.

"Still, it's a bad thing to do. I can't belive any of you would do such a thing." said Theresa.

"She's still flirting with me." said Randy.

"I'm in." said Theresa.

Gwen sighed.

"Guys I think we should give Kitten a chance." Gwen said, "I mean true she is a pain to let her be here for nine months."

"I thought it was five." Theresa said.

"Her father went on a nine month cruse ship vacation and won't be back in nine months." Gwen said.

The others thought about it.

"Screw it, I'm ending this nightmare." said Duncan.

Gwen sighed and pulled Sonic away.

"You're a very twisted hedgehog." said Gwen.

"Please, who even came up with the idea of putting animals in clothes?" said Sonic.

"Look, you're a good hedgehog. I just don't want to see you-"Gwen stopped when she saw Sonic pull out a medalion with his face on it.

"What is that?" said Gwen.

"It's a medalion I made myself." said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Gwen's hand and placed the medalion in it.

"How does it look?" said Sonic.

Gwen hugged Sonic tightly.

"It's beautiful." said Gwen.

"Air." said Sonic.

"What?" said Gwen.

"Air." said Sonic.

Gwen let go of Sonic.

"Oh, sorry." said Gwen.

"If we get a heartfelt appology from Kitten, maybe we won't get rid of her." said Sonic.

Later, Kitten was watching a fahsion show on TV. She failed to notice Spongebob was drinking sewage. He drank all the sewage and burped it out as he walked out to the pool. The stench made its way to Kitten and she didn't like the smell.

"Disqusting." said Kitten.

Kitten walked over to the source.

Outside, Spongebob hid behind the mannequinn and burped on it before hiding behind a chair. He pulled out a walkie talkie and began talking through it.

"She's taking the bait." said Spongebob.

Kitten walked over to the mannequin and became disgusted.

"This could use some changes." said Kitten.

"Go for it." said Spongebob.

Duncan appeared behind Kitten with the cannon and stuffed her feet first in it.

"Ha, ha, we got her." said Duncan.

Sonic, Randy, Theresa, and Winslow appeared next to the cannon. Kitten poked her head out of the cannon shocked.

"What's the big idea?" said Kitten.

"Sorry, but we've got complaints." said Spongebob.

GDN walked outside and became shocked at what he saw.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said GDN.

"We're taking out the trash." said Randy.

GDN became confused.

"Trash? Why do you have Kitten in a cannon?" said GDN.

"What else could 'take out the trash' mean?" said Duncan.

GDN realized what the group was talking about.

"You're going to blast her to kingdom come?" said GDN.

Kitten became shocked.

"That's what you're going to do? Why?" said Kitten.

"Look, visiting us is one thing. But making us change our images is going to far." said Randy, "So we're going to send you someplace very far away."

"That's what this is about?" said Kitten.

"Also, I laid claim to Randy." said Theresa.

Kitten realized her mistakes.

"Okay, I'm sorry for everything. I should have known that changing your appearances wasn't the right thing to do." said Kitten.

"And you shoved me in a mouse cage." said Winslow.

"And I'm still hot from hot sauce." said Spongebob.

"Those other things as well." said Kitten, "Can you forgive me?"

The others thought about it. Before they could come up with an answer, Duncan pulled the cannons string, shooting Kitten out of the cannon and sending her very far away.

"Dude." GDN said angrily.

"What? My finger's slipped." said Duncan.


	10. Forgival

GDN was in the living room when he saw Kitten in a full body cast and a wheel chair enters the mansion.

"Are you okay, what happened?" said GDN.

"I ended up in Kingdom Come." said Kitten.

GDN shook his head and went to his childhood friend.

"Kitten I am sorry what Duncan did to you." He said, "I mean why he shot you out of a cannon is beyond me."

"I DID IT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW HER PLACE IN THIS MANSION!" shouted Duncan, "PLUS, MY FINGERS SLIPPED!"

"There are times when I believe him, and times I don't." said GDN, "The first reason's obviously true, the second reason isn't."

"What are you saying?" said Kitten.

"Don't change who people are, leave them the way they want to be." Said GDN.

Duncan walked into the living room with his green Mohawk, piercings, and original clothing back.

"He's right to warn you, I've done lots of stuff that should be illegal." Said Duncan, "I've got street smarts."

Randy walked into the living room with his hair style back.

"My own attractiveness is back." Said Randy.

Spongebob walked in the room fully healed from the hot sauce.

"That's the way to do it." Said Spongebob.

"So could we all just forgive each other for this incident?" said GDN.

"Not going to happen." Duncan walked off.

Sonic walked in the living room with Winslow on his head.

"Relax, Duncan may act like a tough egg to crack, but he's got a soft side." Said Sonic.

"How so?" said Kitten.

"One time, he protected a ten year old boy and his family from a mob boss. Duncan's like a big brother to that kid." Said Theresa.

Kitten smiled.

"So do you guys forgive me?" Kitten asked.

Theresa smiled.

"I can besides you are new here." Theresa said.

"Same here." Sonic said, "Besides you fixed my tux really good."

"Hopefully, you'll be out of here in five months." Said Winslow.

"Nine months." Said Kitten.

Winslow jumped off of Sonic's head and walked off.

"I've got to end this." Said Winslow.

Later, Sonic and Gwen were at the Crimson Dragon food court.

"So we forgave her for all the bad things she did to us." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and hugged her new boyfriend.

"That good Sonic." Gwen said, "I am happy to hear that you and the others forgave Kitten. Besides she did not make everyone mad."

Sonic smiled.

"True. The turtles are friends with Kitten and Splinter does treat her like a daughter. Azmuth sure seemed to think she is nice." Sonic said, "Still nine months with her, can we even survive that?"


End file.
